


Violently Enthusiastic

by vatnalilja



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Priest Kink, Roughness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatnalilja/pseuds/vatnalilja
Summary: Teasing the vicar will get you in trouble. (No spoilers.)The Captain is a semi-generic reader stand-in. See notes at the beginning for more info.
Relationships: Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Violently Enthusiastic

**Author's Note:**

> I too am horny for the angry priest.
> 
> I always try to leave my female characters as generic as possible, without names, skin colors, hair/eye colors, etc. I write in the third person, but I want people to see themselves in the female character as much as possible.

She dragged herself into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes while letting out a loud yawn. It had taken her some time to develop a circadian rhythm, but she had finally managed to get herself on something resembling a sleep schedule. The rest of the crew abided by their captain's schedule, meaning everyone else was asleep because it was 6 AM.

But she had crashed early and found herself awake ahead of schedule. There was only one other person who bothered to wake up this early, and to no surprise, he sat on the sofa against the wall and reading, his ankle crossed over his knee. She stopped to look him over since she was seeing him in something other than his blue vestments for the first time. Instead, he wore a lightweight brown shirt and tan trousers. He was even barefoot.

"Who's this man in plainclothes sitting in my galley?" she asked.

The corner of Max's mouth turned upward slightly in his hallmark smirk as he looked up at her. She yawned again and scratched her stomach underneath her sleeveless t-shirt. Her hair was a mess and her face was still puffy from sleep, but he found it endearing. Few people got to see her this way, with her defenses completely lowered.

"There's coffee," he said.

"Thank the Plan and its preacher man," she said, waving her hands in the air briefly before making her way to the counter.

She poured herself a mug full and carried the carafe over to him. He held his own cup out and she refilled it, the last bits of steam giving off a mild scent of cheap coffee. It didn't hold a candle back to the stuff on Earth, but it made do.

"You've never been on Earth, have you? I suppose most people haven't, have they?" she said. "Since it's ten years away by skip drive."

"Correct," he said.

"The food was a lot better," she said.

She set the carafe down on the table and then sat next to him.

"You're separated from home by nearly a century and billions of miles. You must be homesick," he said. "Yet you never talk about it. Would you care to confide in me?"

She patted his knee, shaking her head.

"You have yet to tell me anything about how you feel about any of this," he said. "Why is that?"

"I'd hate to put you in a compromising situation," she said, resting on her hip so she could look at him.

He was a good decade or two older than her--the wear around his eyes showed it. She found him to be quite handsome, though. She thought the moles around his nose and on his cheek gave him a certain amount of character. And he had such a lovely voice that she didn't mind his unsolicited lectures on The Plan.

Ninety-five years ago, she wouldn't have guessed she'd be attracted to a preacher (of sorts), but this was all beyond what she could have ever imagined.

"In what way?" he asked.

"It'd seem unethical to be familiar with someone who confides in you, wouldn't it?"

His smirk returned and his brow cocked, his green eyes glinting deviously.

"I don't mind finding myself... in a compromising situation if you're involved," he said.

She hadn't expected him to respond so positively so quickly and she felt herself blushing in response--she had only meant to tease him.

He took her coffee cup from her hand and set it, along with his, aside, then slid his arm around her waist and closed the gap between them. He smelt lovely, faintly of incense and wonderfully clean. She didn't think clean would have ever been a scent she'd miss, but in Halcyon, it was rare. He was easily the most well-groomed person outside of Byzantium--after all, cleanliness was orderliness.

"I had hoped it was in the Plan that all of the bickering would lead to something," he said. "I just didn't expect it to come up... like this."

"You said yourself, sometimes you have to apply a little force to move things along," she said, feeling a bit heady this close to him.

"And is that what you'd like? To apply a little force?" he asked.

His face was close, his breath gently brushing across skin. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as his green eyes locked onto hers. But he didn't kiss her. Instead, his fingers caressed the underside of her jaw, his fingertips pushing her head up a bit. His touch trailed down along her exposed neck to her collarbone.

"Because that I can do," he said.

She felt the quiet rage in his touch. While it wasn't directed at her, it colored everything he said and did. It usually erupted from him during a fight, which had surprised her at first, but as time went on, she found herself enjoying the power he exuded when in combat. His simmering anger was dangerously intoxicating.

"Max," she said, her voice quiet.

The sound of a door opening down the hallway had them both apart in an instant. He grabbed his coffee and stood, taking several long strides across the room, already on the opposite side when Felix appeared in a very rumpled state.

"Why are you awake?" Felix asked through a yawn.

"I could ask you the same thing," Max said, his voice characteristically impatient. "If you'll excuse me."

Before he left, Max shot her a look which she had zero problem reading. She stood and stretched awkwardly, then grabbed her own coffee and put it in Felix's hands.

"Here you go," she said.

"Hey, thanks boss."

"Don't mention it," she said, patting his hands.

With that, she made her way down the hall and found Max's door open. He stood at his bookshelf, a book open in his hands. He was less reading it and more just staring. He didn't look up at her until she entered his quarters and closed the door behind her.

He snapped the book shut, shoved it untidily back onto the shelf, and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her into him and kissing her hard enough that she stumbled backward. He kept in step with her until her back hit the door, her wrist still in his hand. His kiss was not well-practiced, and whatever he lacked in finesse, he made up with passion.

His breath was ragged when their lips finally parted, his grasp on her tight. He didn't meet her gaze but instead pressed his face into her neck, where he attempted to catch his breath. She could feel how tense every muscle was in his body against her.

"Why don't you be a good girl and get on your knees for a confession," he said.

He didn't give her much room, but she did as he instructed. He finally released her wrist and fumbled with his belt. He managed to unsnap his trousers, tugging them down far enough to free his cock. To her surprise, he was completely flaccid.

"Time to finally confide in your vicar," he said.

With one hand, he combed his fingers through her hair. Under any other circumstance, his touch might have been calming or designed to put her at ease. Instead, it almost felt patronizing.

She leaned in, her hands on his thighs as she took his cock in her mouth. He sighed heavily at the feeling, his fingers moving to her cheek. He let her use her tongue on him for a bit before he tipped her face upwards again by her jaw. His cock slipped from her mouth and with his other hand, he ran it across her lips until he began to grow hard. At that point, he pushed his head against her lips. She took him in her mouth again, wrapping a hand around the base of his shaft. He groaned in delight, his hands falling from her face.

He rapidly grew fully erect as her mouth bobbed up and down his cock. She occasionally paused as his length found the back of her throat, resisting the urge to gag. Her eyes flicked up to his before she'd let him pop free from her mouth and stroked him, one hand on his shaft while she used her other thumb to stimulate the soft skin on his head.

"You're a bit too good at this, aren't you?" he asked.

He reached down and grabbed her arm again, pulling her to her feet in a way that she stumbled slightly. He tugged her across the room to his bed, where he shoved her into the mattress, still standing over her. Without a word, he undressed, revealing a lean body that was far fitter than she expected.

He then proceeded to pull her clothes off with tactless force, pushing and pulling on her to remove each article. There was little she could do to help--the nature of his attention prevented her from moving much. He climbed on top of her and pinned her arms down onto the bed, his smirk reappearing.

"Have I applied enough force, or is a bit more in order?" he asked.

She writhed up against him, aching for him to, in fact, do more. He watched her for a bit, enjoying how hungry for him she seemed. He then slid a hand between her legs, his fingers caressing her labia. He hadn't prodded far and his fingers were already wet. Her body met his touch, his fingers now against her clit. He let his hand linger for several seconds, then pulled it away.

"Max," she whispered.

"What's that, my dear?"

"Don't stop," she said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Stop what?"

She groaned, a nagging ache filling her body.

"Rub my clit," she whimpered. "Please."

"Since you asked so nicely," he said.

His fingers were back on her, pressed into her nerves, eliciting a moan from her. He moved them back and forth across the firm bud slowly at first, then progressively faster until her breaths came in pants, her breasts rising and falling unpredictably. And then he'd draw his hand away, waiting for her to beg him for more. Only once she did so would he resume toying with her. He did this many times, depriving her of the orgasm she desperately wanted until she began to grow agitated.

"Damnit, Max," she said.

"Mind your manners, young lady."

"Or what?" she asked, too irritated to play into his game.

"Or you'll force me to teach you a lesson," he said, a bit of that typically suppressed anger seeping into his voice.

With that, he used a surprising amount of strength to flip her over onto her stomach. He knocked her knees wide with his legs and grabbed her hips, pulling her ass roughly back and up against him. She let out a small surprised cry at his crude handling. Before she could say anything else, she felt him drive into her from behind, his cock sinking into her pussy with one thrust. The noise that came from her was guttural--she was wet enough that he didn't hurt, but she hadn't expected so much all at once.

He was done teasing her. His pace was fast and reckless from the start, his fingers digging into her skin as he pounded her. He smacked her ass hard, her flesh stinging from the contact. She pushed her face into his pillow, letting out a muffled cry with each slap. She didn't hate it and knew she could stop him at any time, but it was a lot to process all at once.

Her whole body was already lit up and after the initial shock waned, her attention was rapidly diverted to how amazing the friction from his cock felt inside her, making her toes curl. She sank her teeth into the pillow, already convinced that they'd woken the whole ship. Why make it worse?

Then, with as much warning as before, he pulled out and flipped her onto her back. Nearly immediately, he came onto her stomach, growling through gritted teeth. He sat back on his heels, his breathing heavy. His hair was disheveled, his skin damp.

After he took a moment to collect himself, he slid his hand between her thighs once again. She was already on the verge, so his touch was intense.

"We're not done," he said. "I want to hear you sing."

"Maximi..."

Her voice rose in pitch and then faltered. He was driving her to the brink. And just when she thought she might lose her mind, it hit her, her voice carrying through his quarters and down the hallways. She no longer cared. Her body went numb from pleasure, leaving her a heap in the bunched-up blankets. After many moments, her senses came back to her, tingling as her heart raced, an ocean between her ears.

"Max," she whispered.

"I apologize for being so rough," he said. "But you _did_ seem to enjoy it."

He lay down on his side next to her, his back against the wall--there was barely enough room for the two of them in the small bunk. She smoothed his brown hair and smiled, her mind still hazy.

"You're filthy, vicar," she said with a tired laugh.

"Perhaps. But now you have nothing to hide from me," he said.

"Oh, I may have a confession or two left in me."

"I'm not a young man, you know."

"We have all day."


End file.
